The New Guy (Episode)
The New Guy The episode opens with a large, robot-like armored figure in blue and gold (the Anti-Monitor) coming through a crack in the universe above the planet Biot. This armored figure is met by an enforcement platform on the surface, one of several, which orders the armored figure to leave. The intruder responds by cutting the craft in half, then releasing an energy wave that reactivates the fallen Manhunter robots on the surface. This wave goes superluminal from Biot to the rest of the universe. Meanwhile, Hal Jordan returns to Earth, to Ferris Aircraft, and to Carol Ferris. But Carol cools to Hal's offer of picking up where they left off, citing his responsibilities as Green Lantern constantly interfering in his normal life. A newscast of a broken construction crane in town interrupts them. Hal flies to rescue the construction worker, but his save of the broken crane is stolen by a new Green Lantern. This GL makes sure he is filmed by the news crew following the accident in a helicopter, and receiving the crowd's acclaim from below on the city street. The film crew lands on top of the building and talks how "Guy Gardner" saved the day...."with an unknown Green Lantern". Hal Jordan finds out that he has been replaced as the Green Lantern of sector 2814. Hal is upset but the two agree to talk over "hot wings". In another part of Earth, a Dr. Chilton is uncovering an underground stone temple in a snowy setting. The energy wave from the intruder reaches Earth, and the three Manhunter robots in the temple activate, killing the human. Hal complains to Guy about losing both his civilian job and his Green Lantern prominence in the same day. Guy responds that having no commitments means no problems, and Hal uses his ring to contact Oa to tell the Guardians off. Ali Alsa Appa answers, and Hal is annoyed at how well Guy and Appa get along. When Guy brushes Hal off, a ring-powered fight ensues out to geosynchronous orbit and back. Only a TV announcement about a missing scientist (Dr. None Chilton) stops their fight, Guy flying off before Hal even notices. At the stone temple the two Green Lanterns harass each other until they set off a series of built in traps. Finding the dead Professor, Hal has his ring translate an inscription on the floor "No Man Escapes the Manhunters". Hal filled Guy in on the history behind the Manhunters, only to have the robots activate themselves right in front of the two humans. The GLs use the traps in the temple to delay the Manhunter robots, and Hal collapses the entrance after they leave the temple. Calling Saalak, the Senior Intelligence Specialist on Oa, Hal demands to know how Manhunters could be found on Earth. Nonplussed, Saalak tells Hal he does not understand human humor. When Hal is insistent, Saalak repeats the Manhunters' programming to destroy sentient life. An impromptu TV interview via hovering helicopter with the reporter from before is cut short by the three escaping Manhunter robots. Detecting emotional, sentient life, the Manhunters attack, and Vanessa the reporter gets some good camera footage before a Manhunter targets her and the helicopter pilot, and then a nearby town. Working together, Hal and Guy destroy the three Manhunters before they can reach the town. Back at the temple on the snow-covered mountain, after inspecting the helicopter Guy and Hal are congratulating themselves before Hal realizes he has missed his date with Carol. He tries to apologize, but Carol cuts him off saying as much as she'd like to have a future together, his duties as Green Lantern are more important. Guy consoles Hal, saying he avoids having strong emotional attachments to anyone because of the pitfalls of trying to balance a personal life with the responsibilities of a superhero. The two of them start to bond, but then Guy tries asking for Carol's phone number. Hal punches Guy in the face. Hal gets a power ring call from Saalak ordering him back to Oa, where the Guardians formally remove him from Sector 2814. Hal rebuffs them until he is told this does not mean his dismissal from the Corps; rather, his part in resolving the Red Lantern crisis has convinced the Guardians to promote him to the Corps' Honor Guard, and that he will patrol all guardian space. Synopsis *Coming Soon Voice Cast and Characters *Josh Keaton as Hal Jordan *Kevin Michael Richardson as Kilowog *Grey DeLisle as Aya *Jennifer Hale as Carol Ferris and Vinessa Swelton Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2273484/ *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_The_Animated_Series_Episode:_New_Guy *http://gltas.wikia.com/wiki/The_New_Guy Green Lantern: The Animated Series: Episode 14